A Dream Come True? I Hope Not
by xXxCharlyxXx
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Michael Yew? Perhaps he didn't die in the war... Peleus is acting strange, Pollux is getting mad and Clarisse is arguing again... This is an OC story in first person from the POV of the OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson. Or Michael Yew. I wish I did though...**

**

* * *

**

**A Dream Come True**

I didn't know what the time was but there was only a little sunlight. As I watched the war outside my window I started to feel bad. I knew I wouldn't be much help but the kids on my side of the bridge seemed to be fighting a lost battle. Literally. Of course, this was a dream anyway. It's not like everyone in Manhattan could fall asleep at exactly the same time and not wake up for... I looked at the clock and realised that I couldn't remember how long ago it was that my family fell asleep and haven't woken up since. Time seemed to travel slower.

Besides, I _know _that minotaurs do not exist. Neither do black pegasi. The winged horse caught my attention and I stared outside again. A boy and a blonde girl on two separate pegasi landed and leaped off their steeds as a shorter guy ran up to them and started talking with them urgently. In the middle of their conversation, the new person fired an arrow from his bow with great accuracy, even though he hadn't even been looking when he fired. To watch the arrow soar through the air was a beautiful sight. Much unlike the minotaur. Nevertheless, the first, black haired boy seemed to kill it with ease. Then he did the most stupid thing ever. I'm not even exaggerating – he charged head on towards the hoard of enemies.

He and the girl fought the monsters together. They were truly a great team. Suddenly she was stabbed by a guy in an, and I'm not even joking, eye patch and she fell down bleeding badly. The Pegasus boy shouted something and his black flying horse swooped down and took the girl away. The main two warriors touched blades and I could see everyone move slightly, as if the ground had shaken, which at this point seemed like a possibility. I heard the large boy shout something which sounded like "TITAN!" and then the whole bridge shook and I was thrown against a wall. Scrambling up to see what would happen next, I noticed that the shorter boy from earlier on was balancing precariously on a suspension cable. He and his friend conveyed a message and the black haired boy stuck his sword in the bridge. 'It broke' is an understatement but it happened so fast, I didn't know how to describe it, though I did see the blonde boy with the bow land in a yard behind my house. Apparently nobody else had, I observed. I hurried downstairs and to the boy.

I inspected his body (not like that you dirty minded people) for any serious injuries. He had a few bruises and possibly a broken arm but nothing too serious. At least he was alive. I figured that one of his friends would come and find him so I put my coat over him and started to walk back to my house. Then I heard him let out a little moan. I turned round and saw him stir. Quickly, I hurried back to his side and looked at his hair. Suddenly, his eyes opened with no warning. I gasped and jumped back. He'd made me jump. His mouth twitched upwards and he half smiled, then he became serious and started coughing hard. He turned sideways and leant over the ground, one hand clutching his side, the other supporting his body. You could tell that each time he coughed, it hurt his lungs.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" I asked him, only aware after I said it that I was whispering.

"I'm-" When he spoke, you could tell it hurt him. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right. Do you need some help getting back to my place?" I offered him my arm and he took it.

"Thanks." He limped as we slowly made our way to my living room.

* * *

**It'll get more interesting in a bit. I wasn't sure about exactly how the fight at the top went (yes it's the part in PJatO #5) so if part of it is wrong, please correct me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long, a certain beta wouldn't beta. I don't think she's finished even now but I couldn't wait any longer.**

Chapter 2

_Michael looked around at his surroundings. Even though he knew his father was the God of prophecies, he never thought he would be sent into the future._

_Wait. He knew where he was – the past. The Second World War, the one caused by the demigods of the Big Three. He looked around and remarked that he was in a hospital. He witnessed soldiers, young and old, dying. They couldn't be saved by any methods available at that time. He started to walk forwards but one soldier caught his eye. It couldn't be... Could it?_

_Why would that person be here? More importantly_, how_ could they be there? They looked older here than they were today. _

"_Impossible." Michael muttered to himself._

"_Not quite." A high voice said from behind him. _

_Michael swiftly turned around. It was Circe: a daughter of Hecate. She was a sorceress - and not a very nice one. He'd heard what Circe had done to Percy and Annabeth two or three years ago and let's just say Hermes hadn't given_ this_ demigod any vitamins..._

"_Don't worry, boy." She said twisting a lock of hair around her finger and smiling evilly, "You'll come back here again."_

_The vision started to fade and Michael felt the torturing pain in his left arm and leg again. One of his 'powers' as a demigod let him know that he would be healed in exactly a week... if he was at Camp Half-Blood._

After I'd grabbed the first aid box that I kept in the kitchen, I returned to the living room. The short blonde haired boy was still lying on the leather couch although this time he was asleep, breathing rapidly. Every so often he shuddered and I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I realised that it would most likely be the battle he was just fighting in. I wouldn't ask him when he awoke – it would be insensitive. He'd just been watching his friends die.

Thinking about the battle made me guilty like I should've been there helping. Unbeknownst to me, for some reason, I felt some kind of allegiance to the teens and children dressed in Greek battle armour.

Whoa. Back up there. How did _I _know it was Greek? Doesn't all Greek and Roman stuff look the same? Yes, yes, I know, I learn Latin and we have to learn about the background information but I can never help thinking that the styles are very similar. Especially for the breastplates. Although I must admit that I find the sections about the military boring. Much less interesting than mythology and culture at least. **(A.N. This part is true for me)**

I think I'll just let that one slide. If it happens again I'll become confused but right now is not the time. Now I have to carry this stranger to the spare room upstairs whilst trying not to move his left leg. It looked fractured or something but I don't really know much about medicines etc. Maybe he will know when he wakes up... For his sake, I hope so.

Once I had carried him to the double bed, I took a wipe and cleaned the dirt and blood off his face. He looked very peaceful, lying helplessly on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the mirror on the other side of the room. I had blood smeared all over my clothes and face. The blood must have been there from when I moved my fringe out of my eyes. Speaking of my fringe, it was getting way too long – almost covering my green eyes. My curly hair was slightly tangled and I looked like I needed some sleep, which of course, I _did_. I watched as the figure in the mirror slowly fell backwards onto the bed next to the boy and fall asleep.

* * *

Just in case you wanted to know what the different types of armour was, I think Greek is _**Lorica Musculata **_and Roman is _**Lorica Segmentata. **_

So, who is this girl? Why is she awake in Manhattan? Yes, I admit. She's a demigod :O but who is her godly parent?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for so long. I had writer's block for some of the time and then no time to write for another part. And I moved onto another fandom and was reading so many amazing fanfics. But there's really no excuse... Sorry :3**

**But thanks to some lovely reviews, I've updated!**

**Guess what? I still don't own PJatO.**

Chapter 3

Almost three weeks had passed and I didn't know where the time had gone. My mum still hadn't realised that there was another person in the house - not that I was expecting her to. Why would she bother to look in the spare room if she doesn't usually?

Somewhat scarily, during the past weeks, the boy hadn't properly awoken yet. I thought about calling the hospital but something inside me was telling me that was a bad idea. On the other hand, everyone else in Manhattan had awoken. The media were blaming it on some kind of gas leak however I wasn't so sure how 'gas' could move and break statues.

I decided to make my way to the guest room. When I opened the door, I was shocked to find him up and about.

"You should be resting. You're bruises and broken arm won't heal by themselves."

That was all. I just stood there not knowing what to say next. I mean, there was a cute 16-year-old boy (did I mention half-naked?) walking around my guest room. So I did the only normal thing to in that situation; I just stood there looking stupid. He still hadn't said anything. It looked like he was thinking but whatever it was about, he wouldn't tell me. I tried to get his attention again:

"The media are blaming the destruction of parts of Manhattan on a gas leak but there's _obviously_ something they're not telling us. I'll let you in on a little secret: it 's got something to do with the Empire State Building. Just a few weeks ago I saw your people in Greek armour coming out. They were fighting those creatures again while everyone was sleeping. I don't know how to explain it but I'm guessing that's what the government are trying to cover up."

As soon as I said this, he quickly looked up at me; by this time, I was sitting on the bed. He hurried over with a serious look on his face. I knew I had got his interest now. He still didn't say anything and must have been trying to figure something out.

"What did you see?" He spoke, finally.

His voice was low and slightly hoarse (which was quite understandable seeing as he hadn't spoken in a while).

No. What surprised me was that he didn't think I was some kind of crazy girl who'd gone mad. Personally, I had been trying to make myself believe it was a dream but clearly from his reaction, it wasn't. This guy knew I wasn't crazy because he was one of them; the Ancient Greek, for want of a better word, soldiers.

Then I realised how long I'd stayed silent.

"Well basically," I found myself fiddling with my necklace. When it moved, it made a jingling noise which was meant to scare away evil spirits. "Once I had gotten you up here, I tried to go out and find your friends. The people by the bridge were all busy so I looked elsewhere. Then I saw a group of people hurry into the Empire State building. Everyone else seemed to crowd around the building afterwards. There were some blue sparks and then they seemed to celebrate but didn't seem to be happy. I'd assume that there were quite a few losses."

"Thank the Gods..." He sighed in relief.

"Why the Gods in plural?" I asked.

"Well, I'll tell you... later? Wait a minute! You said you were awake through all that. Are you sure?" His blue eyes pierced into mine as if this was of tremendous importance.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him until he realised what he'd asked. Of course I was awake or I wouldn't have been able to see them things.

"Okay well this complicates things."

"How?" I asked, "And why was everyone asleep?"

"I... I don't know how to explain it. The orientation video is how _I _found out but clearly that's not here..." He continued to babble on about confusing things such as 'Chiron', 'camp' and how maybe I was 'minor'. I didn't know if that was an insult but I had no idea what he was talking about so I just ignored that comment.

"Maybe we could start with your name," I suggested.

"Good idea." He smiled sheepishly, "My name's Michael Yew, son of..." He trailed of yet again and I pretended not to notice.

"And I'm called Cass," I smiled back politely, "Nice to meet you."

"How long have I been here?" He inquired, getting up to his feet and running his hand through his messy blond hair.

"Today's the 5th September." I said, letting him do the maths.

"Oh Hades," He muttered, slumping onto the bed, "Do you know a quick way to get to Long Island?"

Unsurprisingly, I realised, he had to get home, "I suppose we could take my mum's car."

"Perfect. When can I leave?"

"Hold it! I'm coming with you. How else am I going to get the car back?"

"Fine," He said, rather begrudgingly in my opinion, "So, when?"

"We can go..." I checked my mental calendar, "Tonight. My mum's at a party and she's getting picked up by some Greek dude – her date."

"You have no idea how ironic that is."

"You are definitely_ not_ driving." I said in a stubborn attempt to end the argument my way.

"Do you even know where we're going?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Urm... Long Island?"

"Exactly." His face looked smug but I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"I wonder, which of us has a broken arm?" I teased.

"Neither." I would have assumed he was joking, except he was serious.

"What?" I asked, probably too eccentrically to be considered normal.

"My arm isn't broken," He shrugged, "It's fractured, yeah, but I can get that fixed at camp."

"Oh. Is it one of those medical summer camps that help people get better jobs?"

He racked his brain for a moment, "Not exactly. Our cabin help out at the infirmary a lot though."

"Are there lots of fights then?"

"Not really, but when there is one, it's a battle. The last one was particularly bad."

"I'm still driving," I joked to lighten the mood.

He looked at me and winked. I felt myself grin without meaning to.

"Why don't we toss a coin?"

"I call heads."

He took a coin out of his jean pocket (I'd bought some new clothes at the closest shop for him) and held it out in his left hand.

"Good job I'm pretty much ambidextrous."

He threw the coin and it flipped around in the air three times. It landed on tails. Typical.

"I win," He smirked cheekily.

"Don't think I like this idea."


End file.
